Spider-Man: Web of a Hero
by cornholio4
Summary: A retelling of the Spider-Man story using different sources from the movies, cartoons and especially the Ultimate books! Betaed by Aspiringactor! Peter/Kitty
1. Rhino Rampage Part 1

Spider-Man: Web of a Hero

Chapter 1: Rhino's Rampage

_My name's Peter Parker,_

_Since I was young my parents had vanished and I was left with my Uncle Ben & Aunt May._

_A month ago I was snooping around the Oscorp building trying to look for information on projects my father was working on when he worked there, my snooping around got me bitten by a genetically altered Spider and gave me amazing powers._

_My awe was short lived as my Uncle Ben was murdered, and what was worse that I could have stopped the assailant before he did it._

_Using a costume I began going after criminals that matched the killer's description, it was until I renembered a speech my uncle gave me about how not to let anger consume me and try to live responsibly with what you have._

_Uncle Ben's killer is still out there though I have a responsibility to help people with my gift, as Spider-Man!_

People were running around screaming as several criminals in masks were robbing the St Gabriel Bank. The leader was holding a tube that was connected to a backpack that he was wearing.

"So you're criminal enforcer Peter Petruski or the Trapster as you are known!" he heard a voice say. They saw on an armoured car they had robbed stood crouched down was a person wearing a blue and red spandex costume with a black spider logo on the front, full red mask with orange lenses for the eyes.

"It's that Spider-Man freak!" The Trapster said as his henchmen began shooting at him which he dodged. The Trapster then tried shooting Spider-Man which he dodged using his extra sense called Spider-Sense.

The Trapster tried shooting the vigilante with toxic paste from his tube weapon which he also dodged.

Then Spider-Man then began beating the henchmen up with some punches and backflips. He then pointed his wrist to the Trapster and shoot synthetic web from the web-shooters on his wrist.

The synthetic web then caught Trapster and Spider-Man pulled him into a wall knocking him out.

"How about "Paste Pot-Pete" sounds like a lot better than Trapster!" Spider-Man joked looking at the fallen criminals. Then police cars started arriving.

"Spider-Man you're under arrest for vigilantism-" started one of the officers but the costumed vigilante had already gone web slinging thanks to his shooters.

The next day up at Oscorp tower a man in a black business suit and dark brown hair sat at his desk. He was Oscorp founder and CEO Norman Osborn with his assistant Ratha.

"This is just what we need!" Norman said looking at the paper "I don't know how but I am sure Oscorp's cross-species research help create this Spider-Man!"

"For many decades many have tried and failed at recreating that super soldier serum which was made using only wartime chemicals" Norman said looking at a World War II campaign poster featuring Captain America "even when the Super Soldiers returned six months ago there had been no breakthrough, but when we get our hands on Spider-Man and what had created him Oscorp will be the leading factor in the superhuman arms race!"

Then enter a large muscle bound man in a business suit. He was Alex O'Hirn leader of New York's Maggia.

"What can I do for you Mr O'Hirn, that may not allow it to slip out my company are dealing with criminals?" Norman asked O'Hirn facing him.

"My Maggia has been losing business and success thanks to this probably mutant freak!" O'Hirn snarled "Petruski was one of my best enforcers until he sent him to jail; I want to know what you can do about it!"

"Mr O'Hirn I believe I have a plan on how you can deal with him yourself!" Norman said smiling.

"Tell me more Osborn" O'Hirn said interested.

At Midtown High Peter Parker wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt over a normal grey shirt was walking with his friend Mary Jane Watson who was a redhead wearing a black shirt and green jacket.

"So you and Harry up to anything this week?" Peter asked MJ as she was going out with their friend Harry Osborn.

"Not at the moment, no." MJ responded as they saw the school jock Flash Thompson picking on the nerd Charlie Wiederman who was blonde, had glasses and was a little shorter than Peter. Soon Flash stopped and left.

"Are you alright Charlie?" Peter asked Charlie helping him get up.

"Just fine!" Charlie said as Peter and MJ walked off. "I got an internship at Oscorp, not that anyone cares!" muttered Charlie under his breath seeing that no once was noticing him.

"You know him Peter?" MJ asked after they had gone, Peter giving him a disbelieving look.

"Charlie, he's the one you get paired up with for Science class!" Peter answered while MJ jus gave a shrug.

Soon inside an Oscorp lab Norman was walking in with O'Hirn who was wearing shorts and a mechanical vest. He then faced a thin scientist with glasses and was wearing a mechanical vest with four robotic arms out of the back.

"Octavius I want you to get the project up!" Norman said to the scientist.

"At once Mr Osborn" Octavius said preparing the chamber for the experiment.

O'Hirn stood as Octavius's metal arms used needles to inject his arms and legs with large amounts of Cross Species formula with the DNA of a rhino.

"Mr O'Hirn if you please!" Octavius said as his arms opened up the chamber and gave O'Hirn a silver skin tight suit with a mask attached though there was a hole for his face. O'Hirn put the suit on as he entered the chamber.

"Activate the release of the OZ gas!" Norman said and Octavius pulled a lever filling the chamber with dark green gas.

"OZ was close to replicating the solider serum, if the test subjects didn't lose their minds soon after taking it!" Norman said shaking his head "but thanks to the cross-species research believes we have a way at stabilizing the formula and creating Oscorp's own army of animal hybrid soldiers!"

Soon after a few minutes the gas cleared up and O'Hirn began walking about before he went through the chamber shattering the glass.

Norman went close to O'Hirn who began growing a bit larger, his skin began to become rockier as shown in the suit he was wearing and he was growing a horn on his head.

O'Hirn got out and was grabbing Norman by the throat; the terrified CEO looked at O'Hirn's face which showed the grey scales growing on him.

"I am the Rhino now and I will deal with you later Osborn, after I deal with that blue and red freak!" O'Hirn said as he dropped Norman and charged through the door of the lab.

**This is basically a retelling of the Spider-Man story with elements from the cartoons and the Ultimate comics! I am gravitating towards a Peter/Kitty Pryde pairing and this could be what I think the Ultimate Spidey cartoon should have been like (I like the show as a guilty pleasure but I cannot deny it is heavily flawed). Also thanks to Aspiringactor for being my beta!**


	2. Rhino Rampage Part 2

Spider-Man: Web of a Hero

Chapter 12: Rhino's Rampage part 2

Soon after, at New York City hall a man with greying hair, a black moustache and a dark blue business suit and red tie was giving a press conference.

"As your mayor of New York, I _J. Jonah Jameson_ want to make it crystal clear that I will not tolerate any _illegal_ vigilantism in my city!" he rambled loudly into the microphone, which amplified his voice a hundredfold, "We have already have that serial killer Frank Castle or 'the Punisher' as others have dubbed him running around so we do not need this blue and red freak that calls himself "Spider-Man" running around..." Everyone's heads turned as they heard the sound of a rampaging animal and people screaming. The Rhino then stormed onto the podium, charging with his new super speed. "Who do you think you are? I'm the mayor of New York..." shouted Jameson who stopped as Rhino lifted him up by the collar. He then turned his head to a video camera and shouted "Spider-Man, if you're watching this, the Rhino is challenging you right now to a fight!"

Peter Parker just so happened to have been watching in the crowd and so he slipped to an alleyway and got changed into his Spider-Man Costume which was underneath his clothes. He then put his civilian clothes in his backpack which he then webbed to the wall.

The police officers were began firing at the new self-christened Rhino who was shrugging them off.

"Is the circus in town?" Peter said as he used his webs to sling through and landed on the top of a nearby traffic light. Rhino roared as he charged at the Traffic Light and it was only quick reacting on Peter's part that he had managed to use his spider sense to dodge it and prevent him from falling to the ground. _Wonder where this Rhino creature came from..._ Peter thought as he wasn't quick enough to react to Rhino grabbing him and managed to throw him over to a nearby pier.

"You will...rue the day you messed with...my Maggia!" Rhino roared as he began pounding on Peter's body with his fists. Peter felt bad and if it wasn't for the fact he had a slight healing factor he would have felt much worse. Soon he managed to get up and webbed himself up to the top of a lamp post. Rhino then charged at it and Peter managed to dodge the assault so Rhino got the horn of his costume stuck to the post. Peter then decided to web to the Rhino and then started punching on his back shouting "you can dish it out but let's see if you can take it!" Rhino then managed to get his horn unstuck and then turned around and Charged at Peter. Peter at the last second managed to shoot a blast of web at Rhino's face as he was charging and was now holding onto Rhino's neck as he was still running but could not see where he was going. Peter managed to jump off as his Spider Sense went off causing Rhino to go off the end of the pier and drop into the ocean.

As the police arrived Peter web slinged away wondering where that Rhino thing came from.

After getting his backpack back he had managed to sneak through the window of his home, into his window intending to make an excuse to his Aunt May that she must not have heard him coming in.

As he was taking off his mask crawling on the ceiling that was when Aunt May came in and was shocked at the sight in front of her especially as he jumped down onto the ground nervously. Had Peter decided to reveal his identity to Aunt May at some point, this was not how he had intended it to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night at the Oscorp building Norman Osborn and Doctor Octavius were looking at a containment field of a red skin-tight suit.

"This was what that Wiederman intern was working on using the Promethean X element we have discovered." Explained Octavius "that kid says it could be used to increase human potential!"

"In other words a way to create super soldiers!" thought Norman in his head smiling. He also noticed a glass chamber featuring a symbiotic black and purple slime like substance that seemed to be moving.

"We removed the negative dangerous parts of the element of and stored it in this glass chamber" explained Octavius "it seemed like pure venom, do you want it disposed off?"

"Keep it; it could be useful" ordered Norman "what of Mr O'Hirn?"

"Oscorp men have found him in the ocean and he is put in suspended animation until we can feed restructure his brain patterns to make him under your control, as you ordered Mr Osborn!" Octavius replied while Norman smirked.

"O'Hirn has shown that future attempts at the Cross-Species research may be uncontrollable but this Spider-Man has shown that he can control himself and his powers!" pondered Norman as he exited the room "I must find his secrets so that I can have my own cross-species super-soldier army that _I_ control!"

**Thanks again for Aspiringactor for betaing this and I promise I will try and make chapters longer and quicker.**


End file.
